


neon

by SeptemberMonsoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blind Minseok, Blindness, Body Worship, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xiuchen being the loves of each other's lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberMonsoon/pseuds/SeptemberMonsoon
Summary: Minseok thinks Jongdae is the most beautiful human being in the world, even though he cannot see him.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	neon

It's cliché. The way it all started. Purely coincidence, but a coincidence that reminds you of all those overplayed love stories on TV. The ones that you have probably seen tens of times when you were bored or had nothing better to do. They still light your heart up every single time. 

On the other hand, Minseok could have never known about those movies, right? He did not have the gift of seeing. However, he heard of those romances, his mother read tales about them to him, he listened to music on the radio about those two lovers coincidentally meeting on a busy street. He never thought it would happen to him. Not until he met Jongdae.

"Min, come here." the familiar melodious voice whispers through the infinite darkness. Though Minseok feels comfort in it, warmness and an indescribable light fill up his acute senses when he hears his favourite tone ever.

Jongdae is ever so graceful. Nothing short of a gentleman. Even in the circumstances that they met, he was kind, compassionate.

It was a rainy day, Minseok could distinctively feel the wet heavy raindrops on his face, but the slippery pavement made it harder for him to navigate at the bus stop. His cane was gently hitting the brick wall to his left, while his right hand was tightened around a flimsy old umbrella. He cursed his blindness, like he always does. He knew his glasses were getting wet, as well as his clothes, and at that point he was wondering why does he still wear those glasses?! His vision has faded away completely. When he was younger, he could see less-than-decently, but at least he had the ability to distinguish faces, knew how certain things look like, knew the colours... but as he grew older, this sense disappeared into shadows and seldom flickers of light and then to nothing. It's like he almost forgot everything he has known before. And for some reason, the greying melancholy of autumnal rain brings him immense sadness. Enough to immerse himself into deep thought.

"Grab my hand, Minnie." Jongdae's tone echoes again, this time feeling his distinctively stubby fingers brushing along his wrist. Minseok smiles content, knowing what could surely follow. He is nervous.

But, of course, deep thoughts outside don't do you any good when you're blind. It's like all your senses are obscured all of the sudden. And sometimes you would rather think of them as not there, than feel an outburst of smells, touches and tones when you realize you bumped into something. Someone.

It usually frightens Minseok. When such a thing happens. At first glance, if you are not paying attention, you can't tell that he is blind. If his cane isn't fully visible, you just assume that his head was in the clouds. The only thing that gives it away is the fact that he is kinda cockeyed, but not severely. He is used to people cursing him for bumping into them, shoving him around, not even sparing him a glance if he trips and falls.

And he was even more anxious when he heard a distinct smash on the rain-filled pavement and something breaking. He cursed under his breath, only for him to hear, his face getting redder and redder, but the person that bumped into him didn't say anything.

"Hey.. I'm sorry... My fault..." Minseok claimed. 

"Don't worry. Are you alright?" a beautiful voice responded. 

Minseok doesn't know why, but in that moment his heart tightened for a second in anticipation. A weird... weird feeling he couldn't describe.

"Yes, I'm ok... Sorry I... I'm blind... like for real." he explained, chuckling at the last statement. The other person giggled back, unaffected.

"I couldn't even tell at first, I thought you were just tired... But it was my mistake... I was rushing somewhere and I was too concentrated on not dropping my coffee... Well..." the other boy stated, his genuine smile visibile through his voice. "My name's Jongdae."

Minseok could not understand why, but he was smiling dumbly in that moment. Not all people are mean to him when accidents happen, it's true. But with this guy, something was different for sure. He was naturally kind. Is.

"Jongdae..." he muses, as the other drags him to his bedroom. He knows it's Jongdae's chamber, because his natural manly smell laced with lavander and honey is overpowering his senses. His knees get weak. Not a new feeling around his lover.

Ever since they bumped into each other, like in those love movies, romances, books, Minseok has known deep inside his heart that Jongdae will be his one and only light. The only light he needs to see through the darkness.

"I want you to see... feel all of me..." Jongdae replies, somewhat shyly, taking Minseok to his bed, both of their weights dipping into the cushioned mattress.

It has been a while since they both started dating, clumsily at first. Both of them were not easy people to be around, having different lifestyles, different hobbies, different preferences, but it was worth making sacrifices just to be together. Jongdae has always been there to keep Minseok anchored to reality, while Minseok has always been there to remind Jongdae that he is the most beautiful person in the world.

"I would love that." Minseok replied, certitude in his voice. The prospect of feeling every inch of Jongdae's skin, of being intertwined to him most discreetly has always lived in his mind and soul, however, he wanted to let the latter decide when the moment is most beneficial to both of them. Minseok didn't need to see Jongdae, his Jongdae, to claim that he was perfect. He didn't even need this undoubtable closeness to support his claim. However, he is grateful for his lover's wish, desire.

He is clumsy, both are. At first too fascinated by the sounds of Jongdae taking off his clothes to react, while the other is anxiously anticipating Minseok to do the same. When silence, intoxicated by the younger's scent, fills the other's kinesthetic abilities, Dae's nervousness eats him from the inside. Minseok can sense it. He starts undressing, too. 

While Jongdae's frame is veiled in mystery for Minseok's eyes, the latter can clearly drink into the blind man's figure right away as his garments come off. He can feel those golden eyes onto his body like real fingerprints. He doesn't know how to react, in fact, Jongdae is the first person to see him naked. 

"So?" he asks, his mouth grimacing into a forced grin.

Jongdae answers - not with words, but with his fingers dancing alongside Minseok's biceps, triceps, shoulderblades, clavicles, dipping down towards his pectorals, his nipples, stopping around his ribcage into a tight embrace - warm, molten skin against his own. Lips that Minseok knows too well press against his own, asking for permission, asking to be pampered and bitten playfully, lovely. 

"I wish you could see yourself. See how perfect you are." Jongdae whispers against his lover's mouth. Minseok smiles.

The younger is so in love with him. He thinks he has always been, probably. From the moment he saw Minseok's blushing face through the rain, his thick eyebrows frowned above his pretty dark brown eyes, hidden behind wet glasses, his lips pouted in insecurity, his brown hair damp with water. He has always been gorgeous. Jongdae thinks he was lucky that Minseok bumped into him. He never believed in clichés. He never believed in love at first sight until he met him. 

It is almost like his whole being is dominated by love and lust in that moment, his core burning with desire, with want. He wants to take it slow, he wants to make love to Minseok above all. 

The older is overwhelmed with emotions. His nose invaded by the pleasant smell of his boyfriend's skin, his fingers lying upon his brown curls and the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. In those moments, he wishes he could gain his sight just for a couple of seconds, enough to just glance at the love of his life once and keep his figure locked tightly inside his mind forever. But that cannot happen. So he just uses his fingers, his hands, his body to draw an accurate picture of him.

Minseok urges Jongdae to lay on his back on the soft sheets, drape himself over the mattress like a lazy kitten in the sun. The older starts caressing those bouncy locks upon Dae's head, moving down to the shell of his ear and the little pierced hole where a stud usually lays. The latter giggles. It's a ticklish spot for him, Minseok already knows it.

"I think it's better for me if you sit." Minseok ponders and the shift on the mattress tells him that Jongdae agrees. He feels his wrists being grabbed and he gets pulled on Dae's lap, his butt resting on his thighs. "Thanks." 

"Welcome~" the younger replies cutely, pecking Minseok's right pectoral. 

Minseok beams down at him with his smile, his hands making their way on Dae's face, starting from his hairline, tracing the sharp shape of his face, moving onto those straight eyebrows, lingering a bit at the beauty mark on the tip of his left one before moving onto that cute straight nose, then up at his hooded almond shaped eyes where veils of pretty thick eyelashes reign, and finishing on those kitten lips, curled into a bright smile at the edges. Jongdae's skin is soft and suple as leather, without any imperfections. It's not the first and not the last time he worships his face like this, it's almost like his only aim in this life is to paint a perfect picture of his lover in his mind.

"Jongdae, you are the most beautiful human being." Minseok admires.

"How do you know?"

"I just know it." 

He continues his exploration on plains of skin he hasn't searched before. Jongdae tilts on his back a little, supporting himself on his palms, while Minseok's fingertips take a stroll on the soft skin of his neck, down to his bony clavicles and shoulders. He loves to watch his lover's concentrated expression when he does this - he thinks the older looks adorable with his frowned brows and pouted lips, his pretty cocked-eyes making him look like a cat. Thinking about it, Min would melt seeing Dae's lovestruck expression whenever he stares at him. 

"I thought you were leaner, but..." Minseok's palms go softly along the younger's arms, feeling definite strong muscles flexing under his touch "... I was wrong, I think..." 

Dae giggles. Minseok reciprocates a grin, closing his eyes more like a placebo to be able to sketch his love's body. Now, his hands move to the latter's chest. His fingers feel like gentle feathers on the untainted skin, Jongdae's nipples hardening under the dainty touches, body hair prickling defensively everywhere. Minseok is not stupid, he knows that his small hands have the biggest effect on the boy - so he puts them to good use when he grabs those sensitive bundles of nerves between them, twisting and pulling until he hears melodious moans from that kittenish mouth that he loves so much. 

"Min..." Dae utters, almost silently, his cheeks flaming hot. It is hard for him to stay so still, to let Minseok touch him all over. It's even harder for him when the older is straddling his thighs, fully naked, beautiful as a God. If he did not have any morals or was overpowered by carnal desires, he would have latched himself on his lover's manhood instantly - he has waited so long for this, he has waited so long for someone like Minseok - surely he can wait a couple more minutes. 

"You like it when I touch you here?" the brown haired teases, drawing out an almost pained "yes" from his lovely boyfriend. "What about when I suck on them? Would you like it more?" he continues, his mouth shooting up in a smirk. He wishes he could see Dae's face right now, so much.

"Please.." the younger replies. 'Ah~" 

It is a heavenly feeling - Minseok's cushioned lips encasing his dusky nipples, a warm, wet tongue dancing around their stiffness. Sometimes, he would graze his teeth ever-so-slightly on them just to draw out whimpers from his beautiful lover. However, that is not all - Seok never ceases his expedition - his hands now brushing over Jongdae's flat tummy, his waist so small that Minseok thought the younger could break at any given moment, then stopping at the curvature of his thighs. He draws back with a loud pop, leaving his boyfriend's nipples crimson, stiff and sensitive. 

"Please lay back..." Seok requests, getting off his thighs and sitting on his knees towering over the younger man. Jongdae feels so small and powerless seeing such a perfect man above him, still not daring to touch him in any way.

"You're making this so hard for me..." he pouts.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you look so handsome... you look so good naked like this..." 

Minseok decides to believe him. Frankly, he was never too interested in this aspect - of course, sometimes he wondered about his body image, how others see him, if he looks okay compared to the standard, but it was never something bugging his mind. In fact, the reason he never thought of that is because he never believed anyone would want to see him bare like this - but then Jongdae came. And now if Jongdae tells him he's handsome, then maybe he really is. And if he isn't to others... why would it matter? If the younger likes him, that's enough.

"The image I have of you in my mind..." the older finds his way to Jongdae's torso again "...I don't even know how to explain it..." his fingerprints do a ballet routine on the stretched skin, around his navel "...when I was younger and I barely managed to read Braille, I bought a book about the ancient Greek Gods... and there was this one God... I think I imagined him like you..." 

"Which one?" Jongdae asks, his hand wrapping around Minseok's wrist urging him to move it downwards towards his pubic area. Seok feels Dae's soft pubes under his fingerprints and the base of his hardening cock. He blushes slightly.

"Helios. The God of the Sun." the older answers. "You are warm, bright, unique... you are my Sun, Dae. You really are. Life was just neverending darkness for me, until you came." Minseok states, his fingers wrapping around Jongdae's cock, gently pumping it to complete hardness. The younger whimpers yet again, seeing his favourite man praise him while pleasuring him. It's almost like the Universe took away his sight because he would have been way too perfect otherwise.

"I... I love you, Minnie..." Dae proclaims, squirming under Minseok's skillful hand. You can tell that Seok has a perfect sense of touch because his movements shift perfectly in reaction to the younger's signals. One of his hands is jacking off the boy's cock, while the other is massaging his soft sac, putting a little bit more pressure on his weakness. Jongdae is gradually getting more aroused and he can see that Minseok is getting hard, too. Maybe it's because of lust or this sudden pleasure, but he cannot take his eyes off his lover's dick. He just wants it so badly, so much, like he has never wanted anything in his life.

"I would give anything to see your pretty face now." Seok muses. "I want to taste you." 

"Yes, please...I want that, too..." Dae responds, guiding Minseok's face towards his cock. It's a peculiar feeling at first for the older - his lips softly touch the member, exploring the thickness, the texture. It also does smell pleasantly, just like the rest of Jongdae and it has a subtle taste that he cannot quite describe - but he likes it. And likes the fact that it makes Jongdae happy even more. 

When he wraps his whole mouth around the slippery head of Dae's cock, he feels the pretty boy arch his back onto the mattress almost like in an oversensitive-protest. 

"No, 'm sorry... I like it... It's just... it's you.. I'm overwhelmed..." Dae explains, the lust evident in his tone. The atmosphere felt damp with the smell of arousal.

"It's ok, I'll do my best to make you feel good..." Minseok assures him, his lips resuming their position around his cock, this time sucking thinking about those erotic novels he read. Do you really think blind people don't have their own types of porn?... Moreover, he just did what he thought he would like to receive. Thinking of it, imagining Jongdae's pleasured face and sexy, sweaty, sensitive body, made his own erection stand painfully proud against his navel. He just continued sucking down onto Dae's cock diligently.

"My love...ah... a-are you okay?.." Dae asks eventually.

Minseok's cheeks were red as roses, his breath heavy and cock painfully hard and leaking against the sheets. Through the pleasured groans, the younger noticed the latter's distress. 

"Yes, don't worry..." Seok lies, his mind only fixed on making Dae happy and content. But he curses his other senses for being so sharp, because his cock was blatantly pulsing with arousal, begging to be worshipped. 

"Your pretty cock..." Dae breathes out ".. I need it, too, Minnie..." 

"It's for you, my sun. Only for you..." the latter claims, leaning back on his knees, thinking that he is presenting his cock to his lover in the barest form, in all its glory. He imagines Dae loves it, because he can audibly hear his lover's satisfied sigh when he kisses the tip and the desireful moans when his kitten mouth curves around its length. Minseok just lets go of all the pent up tension inside him by moaning happily to Dae's skillful blowjob. 

Jongdae is just amazed at how beautiful the entirety of Minseok is - he is more than satisfied with his cock - it's just flawless to him. He wants to pleasure Minseok entirely, he wants to thank him for everything he has done. He wants Minseok to have him in all possible ways. Minseok deserves it. And if he could, he would give his own gift of sight to Minseok just so that he could marvel at the effect he has upon Jongdae's whole being. So he could watch how in love Jongdae is with him and watch the way he withers in carnal desire under his spell. 

"Dae ... ah... I'll..I'll cum soon..." Minseok announces. He tries imagining Dae's face right now as he's sucking his dick - a God with perfect lips wrapped around his cock, a God with eyelashes long like spider legs throwing him sultry golden-laced looks.

"Min.. I'll stop then .." Dae announces, pulling his head back, receiving a displeasured groan from his lover. He chuckles at the pouty look on his boyfriend's face, pouncing onto him like a feline. Minseok cannot keep the act on for long and he smiles, hoping that Dae sees it. The younger is just lying on the other's naked body, his cock trapped between their torsos. Minseok's is barely brushing against his pretty bubble butt. Almost unconsciously, he starts rubbing the tip on Dae's perineum. He never thought he could get so desperate.

"Min..." Dae frowns, his head hiding in the crook of the older's neck, his curls tickling the latter's jawline "...Min..."

"What now?" Seok requests. Dae is looking straight in his adorable eyes - it's impossible not to melt into a puddle of love when looking into that cat gaze. "Are you staring at me?"

"Of course I am..." Dae smiles. He still feels Minseok rubbing against his perineum. "Min.. stop.." 

"I want to cum.." he pouts. "Tell me please... how will we do it?"

"Do you want to come in me?" Dae suggests, planting a sweet kiss on Minseok's lips. The older moans at the request. 

"Yes... fuck... yes..." he nods, too horny to even be coherent. 

Dae rises on his knees, straddling Seok's sides. He bends over towards his nightstand and takes out a small bottle of lube so he can loosen up his tight hole. 

"What's happening?" Min asks curiously, anticipation killing him. He grasps the base of his cock, giving it a few tugs seeing that Dae is doing something else.

"Making my asshole pretty, wet and inviting for your dick, baby cakes." Dae giggles. Minseok smiles his signature crooked lovely grin at him, his hands moving onto the younger's thighs caressing them gently until he reaches those apple buttcheeks, squeezing and feeling the softness of the skin.

"I really love you Jongdae. I am happy to do this with you. This is making me feel very worthy." Minseok confesses. He doesn't know if he is drunk on lust or his senses are too sharp and overwhelming right now, but he feels hazy, dazed with how much he truly cares for Dae, for his sun. The love of his life. 

And the feeling is equally reciprocated by his younger lover, who sighs in affection. He doesn't respond right away, opting to try to dive down onto Minseok's length, at first stinging his sensitive insides, but making him feel full, warm and completely entwined with his love. The older moans loudly at first, his cock engulfed by the molten warmth of Dae's small body. Warm like the sun. It was almost like he was seeing bright neon colours as Dae bounced softly on his cock, his navel tickled by the boy's soft pubes and hard glistening cock. The latter's stubby fingers were cupping his face, their foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling with each other, the air too hot to be breathing properly. 

"Minnie.. you...you are filling me up.. so good..." Dae praises, his movements erratic, laced with carnal pleasure. Minseok mimicks his gestures, trying his hardest to move his hips in tandem, so they could meet in the same spot. "Minnie... you are so... so pretty... like this..." Dae compliments, stealing glances at Seok's face grimaced in pleasure, his eyes shut tight, lips slightly parted, musky sweat dripping down his pale skin.

"H-how do you look..." Min breathes out "...pl-please describe..." he continues, his arms tenderly grabbing Dae's ant waist. 

Jongdae's eyes search for a mirror in his room, but the only thing he could find was his reflection in the window, powered by the moonlight outside. As he bounces more rapidly on his love's flawless cock, he starts painting an accurate image for Min.

"I.. I am so happy... I am feeling overwhelmed with craving... craving you... my pupils are blown to the max ... my face is red like a ruby... my lips plump, bruised....wet... in fact... my whole body is veiled in sheer sweat... my nipples are hard and hair is prickling all over my body... my cock is so hard, leaking all over myself... all of this because of you... thanks to you... Min... you made me like this... can you see me?..." Dae explains, dizzy with love and lust, his hips moving rhythmically with Minseok's. He can feel that he is close, he will let go very soon... By the way he grunts, groans and moans at Dae's description.

"Ah..yeah... I can..." Minseok barely manages to reply. He sinks his fingertips into Dae's sides, a coil building in his belly like a warm furnance. "Fuck... Dae... I can't take it longer..." he announces. 

Jongdae steals his lips in a mouth-opened kiss, as he slams himself harder on the older's cock, tightening his already tiny hole around it. He smiles against Minseok's mouth when he hears that sweet low groan, followed by a warm and sticky feeling in his hole and around it, signaling that his lover came inside him. Dae knows Seok is probably in another Universe right now, so he wraps his own hand around his cock and pumps himself for a short while, striving for release - did not last too long, because he was too mesmerized by how gorgeous and sultry his Minseok looked post-orgasm. Dae came in silky ropes on Minseok's torso and chest. 

"Did you come, too?" he asks rethorically, making Dae giggle. The younger drags his finger through his cum, taking it to Minseok's lips. The older opens his mouth to suck on them. To him, it tasted like sweet nectar. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jongdae counters.

"There's many things I have wished for before, but right now I realize that they are meaningless. All I have ever needed was you." Minseok claims.

"But what about ..." Dae starts unsurely.

"It wouldn't make a difference. I have you right now. Everything is perfect as it is. All the other things are just a bonus."

And Minseok is right. He doesn't need his sight to know that Jongdae is everything he has ever wanted. He doesn't need his sight to love Jongdae more than himself. And he doesn't need his sight to know that Jongdae thinks exactly like him. His world is full of light right now. It's all he has ever needed. Sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> got horny and wrote this. but like fluff-horny. 
> 
> enjoy.. ♡


End file.
